leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Lee Sin/SkinsTrivia
Skins Lee Sin OriginalSkin.jpg| Lee Sin TraditionalSkin.jpg| |01-Apr-2011}} Lee Sin AcolyteSkin.jpg| |01-Apr-2011}} Lee Sin DragonFistSkin.jpg| |10-Jan-2012}} Lee Sin MuayThaiSkin.jpg| |24-Jul-2012}} Chinese artwork Lee Sin TraditionalSkin Ch.jpg|Traditional Lee Sin Lee Sin AcolyteSkin Ch.jpg|Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Trivia * Lee Sin was designed by Coronach. * Lee Sin is voiced by . * Lee Sin's name is a of the word "listen." * His self-immolation from the lore is a reference to the who publicly set himself on fire. He did this as an act of protest against the persecution of Buddhism in South Vietnam. * Lee Sin is the first champion to feature two champion spotlights, a real one and a fake one for April Fool's. * Lee Sin is the first champion to use energy that is not a ninja. Though, similar to the other ninjas, he is a champion that hails from Ionia. * Lee Sin is one of only four champions to have more than 4 skills, the other being , and . * Lee Sin is the first monk type champion announced but the second to be released after . * Lee Sin is the only allegedly cancelled Champion to be introduced to the game under his original name. ** Lee Sin was a cancelled Champion that got brought back by community popularity and support. * Lee Sin's dance style is referenced to one of 'Mighty Steel Legs' moves in the movie Shaolin Soccer. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Skins * For April Fool's, the original Classic skin artwork used to have the deceased champion , who could be seen at the bottom left of the artwork. * resembles how he looked before his official release (seen in the second official trailer). Click here. ** He can be seen at around 0:11, between and . * (Lunar Revel 2012 event release) skin is a tribute to Bruce Lee, the famed martial artist/actor of 1970's action movies. The skin seems to be specifically referencing his trademark look first seen in Enter the Dragon. ** idle animation is Bruce Lee's move when serious. * was created to celebrate the launch of League of Legends in Thailand and pays homage to , a combat sport native to the country. * is the third non-legendary skin to have a different dance animation from the original skin, prior being and . * is very similar to outfit from the series. Relations * Lee Sin was once a summoner-in-training at the League, before committing a devastating incident which left him with profound guilt. After the devastating incident, he traveled to the Shojin Monastery in Ionia in order to repent, becoming a brethren to the monks there. * Lee Sin's former mentor was High Councilor Reginald Ashram, the first leader of the League. * Lee Sin has a sister from the now liberated province of Galrin. * Lee Sin did an interview with L. B. Briskes on a raft over Lake Contemplation. Art spotlight 600px Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Lee Sin/Galerie de:Lee Sin/SkinsTrivia en:Lee Sin/SkinsTrivia es:Lee Sin/SkinsTrivia fr:Lee Sin/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Lee Sin/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Lee Sin/SkinsTrivia